Tomokazu Seki
Tomokazu Seki (関 智一; born September 8, 1972 in Kōtō, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Shinnosuke Tokita *Angel Beats! (2010) - Igarashi (ep9) *Blazing Firefighting Corps (2019) - Rekka Hoshimiya (Announced) *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (2018) - Tōya Kinomoto *Chobits (2002) - Shinbo Hiromu *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Gilgamesh *Fate/stay night (2006) - Gilgamesh *Fruits Basket (2001) - Kyō Sōma *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Ishida Mitsunari *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Kunio Murai *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Keisuke Takahashi *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Keisuke Takahashi *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Keisuke Takahashi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Keisuke Takahashi *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Keisuke Takahashi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006-2007) - Kenichi Shirahama *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Male Maze/'Akira' *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Kanji Tatsumi *Psycho-Pass (2012-2013) - Shin'ya Kōgami *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Shin'ya Kōgami *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Ishida Mitsunari *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Ishida Mitsunari (ep12) *Sword Art Online (2012) - Kibaō (ep2) 'Movies' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (1999) - Tōya Kinomoto *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: The Sealed Card (2000) - Tōya Kinomoto *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Tōji Suzuhara *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Tōji Suzuhara *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Gilgamesh *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel II: lost butterfly (2019) - Gilgamesh *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Keisuke Takahashi *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) - Menōmaru *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Tōji Suzuhara *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - President Heaby *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Kenji *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Kenji *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Kenji *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Shin'ya Kōgami *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Ishida Mitsunari 'OVA' *Air Gear: Black Feathers and Sleeping Forest: Break on the Sky (2011) - Spitfire (ep2) *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue: Sakura and the Two Bears (2017) - Tōya Kinomoto *Initial D: Extra Stage (2000) - Keisuke Takahashi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Kenichi Shirahama *Maze the Megaburst Space (1996) - Male Maze *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Kanji Tatsumi Video Games 'Video Games' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (1999) - Al *Angel Beats! 1st beat (2015) - Igarashi *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Domon Kasshu *Atelier Elie: The Alchemist of Salburg 2 (1998) - Nordis Huber *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Arturo Plateado *Detective Evangelion (2007) - Tōji Suzuhara *Eternal Arcadia (2000) - Vyse *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Gilgamesh *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Gilgamesh *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Amiba, Toki *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Keisuke Takahashi *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Koro-sensei *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Kenichi Shirahama *Lucky☆Star: Net Idol Meister (2009) - Meito Anizawa *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Yzak Joule *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Black Bravo, Stahn Aileron *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1999) - Tōji Suzuhara *New Century Evangelion: 2nd Impression (1997) - Tōji Suzuhara *New Century Evangelion: Eva and Pleasant Friends (1998) - Narration, Tōji Suzuhara *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel (1997) - Tōji Suzuhara *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (2005) - Tōji Suzuhara *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Tōji Suzuhara *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Rob Lucci *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Rob Lucci *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Rob Lucci *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Rob Lucci *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Rob Lucci *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Rob Lucci *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Rob Lucci *Persona 4 (2008) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Kanji Tatsumi *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Ethan Waber *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Ethan Waber *Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness (2015) - Shin'ya Kōgami *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Yzak Joule *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Ishida Mitsunari *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Ishida Mitsunari *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Amiba, Toki *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Kibaō *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Stan Aileron *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Stan Aileron *Thousand Arms (1998) - Bearing *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Luis Virgil *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Luis Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Luis Virgil 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors